


The Nature of Humanity

by x_sunny



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Humanity, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sunny/pseuds/x_sunny
Summary: After an extremely awkward meeting and an even more awkward outburst, Pearl ends up showing Spinel something she didn't want to remember.





	The Nature of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend of mine, Ruth
> 
> I haven't watched too much of Steven Universe, so if this sucks, feel free to let me know
> 
> Also Queen reference somewhere in the story it's pretty obvious :)

All of a sudden, Pearl wished she had not gone to check on the Diamonds for Steven.

She didn't know why she agreed in the first place. Probably to let Steven have a break from the overbearing Diamonds, who always wanted to know what he was up to and how he was doing. They were truly quite unsettling, and even though she was doing it for Steven, she was still extremely reluctant.

It was better off that she did it, other than Garnet, who the Diamonds would probably remember from years back, or Amethyst, who would most likely be extremely crude and get shattered.

She was never a fan of the Diamonds herself. They were dictators and had no cares for others. They were the reason Pi- Rose had wanted to leave.

However, when she accidentally bumped into Pink Pearl, and even worse, Spinel, turning a corner, she instantly regretted her life decisions in an instant.

They had all stared at each other for a little, not knowing what to say, not wanting to say anything. After a small bit of silence, Spinel bitterly spat out, "What are _you_ doing here?" Pink Pearl, who was usually on decent terms with Pearl, looked harshly at Pearl.

For a moment, she didn't know how to respond, but in a small voice, she mumbled, "Steven wished to send his regards to the Diamonds.

"And he couldn't do it himself?" Spinel sarcastically countered.

"He could, he just wanted me to do it." She knew it was a horrible response, and barely made any sense, but she was running out of ideas, fast. The problem was that Spinel brought back memories that she both loved and hated. She could barely think straight when she saw Spinel, thinking back to playing in the garden with her and Pink, beaming at one another. She also thought back to saying goodbye, wondering why Pink didn't want to take her, missing her on Earth, and eventually (to her own disappointment, shock, and shame) forgetting her.

"Classic Pearl," Spinel said with venom dripping from her voice, "always doing things for other people. Like willingly letting me stay in the garden, just for Pink, right?"

The one conversation Pearl had wished to avoid. "I didn't do it willingly. I would have gone back if I knew."

"But you did know!"

"Yes, but I-" Pearl stopped suddenly, her voice catching itself and stopping, a hand going over her mouth. She couldn't say it. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Spinel the truth, but she literally couldn't say it. Something in her vocal chords had stopped, preventing her from continuing.

"But you what," Spinel snarled in anger and minor confusion. Pink Pearl put a small hand on Spinel, obviously wanting to hold her back.

"I can't say."

"Why not!?" Spinel burst out. "Do you take me for that foolish little gem I was 6000 years ago? I'm not an idiot anymore, Pearl, stop treating me like one!"

Pink Pearl's eyes widened, along with Pearl's, and Spinel looked embarrassed and somewhat mortified. It was obvious she hadn't meant to have such an outburst. More silence ensued, and Spinel opened her mouth to apologize, but Pearl cut her short.

"I can't tell you, Spinel, but I can show you, if you want."

Spinel nodded, but Pink Pearl interjected, "Can I come?"

"If you'd like," Pearl sighed, suddenly very tired. She took Spinel's hand in one of her own, and Pink Pearl's hand into the other.

With this, she sent them into her gem.

* * *

Spinel opened her eyes, and found herself in a light blue room, holding Pink Pearl's hand. Embarrassed, she let go quite quickly, both of the gems coloring slightly. They looked forward, and saw Pearl sorting a strange assortment of items, from a guitar to a shotgun. Spinel's eyes rested on the shotgun for a while, almost horrified. Did Pearl use that? Could she have been shot during their battle, if Pearl really wanted to shoot her? Would that shatter her gem?

Pink Pearl was instead occupied by the guitar. "I didn't know Pearl played guitar," she said, obviously puzzled.

The Pearl sorting through the items (which were already quite neat) turned to the guitar, a wide smile on her face. "Ah, yes, that's a favorite of mine. Got it in 1972, when I met Brian May. Brilliant guitarist, always loved his music. Liked his hair, too."

"So," Spinel coughed, not wanted to hear a tangent on whatever Pearl did in 1972. "Why are we here?"

"A little trip down memory lane. It's quite painful of a memory for me to remember, though, so please tread lightly. If you don't want to go, you can just stay here though! It's very nice."

Spinel almost took up the invitation, but Pink Pearl, who was probably interested in said memory, told the Pearl that they wanted to see.

The smile on Pearl's face disappeared, along with a sullen, "Alright." She took their hands into hers, and sent them into her gem.

They appeared on a flat, grassy land, with a sky about the same color as the previous room, and filled with fluffy white clouds. The grass was littered with beautiful flowers of all different colors, and the occasional large rocks.

They were holding hands again. They released one another's hands again, only coloring more once again.

Pink Pearl snapped to attention. "Someone's coming. Here," she said, guiding Spinel behind a rock.

The pair peeked over the rock, looking at the two figures. It was Pearl and Rose Quartz (or Pink, however you wanted to do it). Pearl was looking uneasily at a warp, which they had probably just come from.

"My dia- Rose, do you believe that was the right thing to do?" Pearl said nervously, still glancing back at the warp.

"Of course it was. You know how Spinel is," Rose sighed, "would you really want her to see us fighting other gems? Plus, she would just get in the way." Spinel's heart felt absolutely broken.

"Well, I suppose," Pearl replied, "but I wish I could have said goodbye. She was like a little sister to me."

"It's better off you didn't. Getting attached is the last thing you would need."

"Are you absolutely sure this is alright, Rose? You can't just throw gems away like that."

"Pearl, let me show you something Sapphire told me about." Rose showed Pearl a hologram of a large area. It was filled with assorted items, from cars to toys.

"What is this?" Pearl looked shocked, picking up a holographic toy. It was a bunny. Part of one ear was ripped off, it was missing an eye, and one leg was completely gone.

"Something humans will use in the future. It's called a landfill. They toss old things they don't want here." Pink Pearl grabbed Spinel's hand and and squeezed it tightly, and Spinel fought back tears. "I had asked Sapphire what the humans would do with their waste once they run out of space to put it, and she showed me this."

Pearl was observing the bunny. It resembled Spinel in some way, with the cartoonish eye it had left and the flexible limbs, and the ears like her hair. "But... this is wrong. This is what humans do. You aren't a human. And Spinel isn't a toy, she's a gem. You can't just throw her away."

"She is a toy. That is her gems purpose. She can't be on a battlefield. She's safer in the garden."

"I don't agree with this, Rose. I want to go back and get her." Pearl clutched the holographic bunny, and turned around towards the warp.

"You don't get that choice, Pearl." The holograms disappeared, and Pearl suddenly stopped in her tracks.

In a slightly pained voice, Pearl said, "I thought you weren't a Diamond anymore. I thought you weren't going to command me."

"I may not be. But it is necessary that you understand. Come back here." Unable to disobey, Pearl took cautious steps back towards Rose.

"I am no longer a Diamond, but I still want you to obey this order. No more talk of Spinel. If you ever see her again, go ahead. But you most likely won't. And no talking about this. To anyone. Is this clear?"

Pearl's eyes looked angry, betrayed, and defeated all at once. Finally, she sighed, and mumbled, "Yes."

"Good. We'll come back for her after we finish this battle. Don't worry about her."

With that, Rose walked away, and Spinel and Pink Pearl left their hiding spots. Before either of them could say a word, Pearl said in a monotonous manner, "That was the first time I had ever felt true anger at Rose. The first out of two times. When we finished our battle, I asked her about you. She told me not to go get you. That was the second time."

Pearl's eyes were starting to tear up, so she grabbed Pink Pearl and Spinel by their hands. "I'm sorry."

She sent them out of the gem, sadly smiling a goodbye.

* * *

Spinel and Pink Pearl did not end up holding hands, but instead tumbled out of Pearl's pearl and landing face flat on the ground.

Pearl was already crying. "I didn't want to forget you, Spinel. You were like family to me. I missed you so much."

Spinel tackled Pearl for a hug, and Pink Pearl was also dragged into it.

"It's alright. We're here now."

**Author's Note:**

> poor gems :(( at least we all love them, right?
> 
> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
